


《拷问》chapter16下

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao





	《拷问》chapter16下

下

哈利被伏地魔带回了卧室，他被推到了床上，身体陷在柔软的床垫里，伏地魔倾身压了上了，他将脸埋在哈利脖子间急切的嗅着，手隔着衣服抚摸着，沉迷于哈利的体温。

哈利没有反抗，他只是看着天花板，任凭伏地魔抚摸自己的力度越来越大。

伏地魔起身，满意的笑了，哈利终于屈服了，现在哈利应该可以接受他了。

伏地魔开始兴奋，压抑已久的欲望被释放开，伏地魔伸手开始解哈利的扣子，因为激动而指尖颤抖，他贪婪的盯着哈利露出的身体，哈利肩膀上的枪伤还没有好，伏地魔亲吻了那些伤痕，哈利的皮肤尝起来很美好，味蕾上扩散的味道使得伏地魔越发兴奋，他呼吸沉重起来。急切的吻不断的落在哈利的身上，吮吸着，用舌头挤压，牙齿撕咬，哈利象牙白的皮肤上绽开一个又一个的殷红。

光是这样的接触，伏地魔已经完全被唤醒了，他挤进哈利的腿间，哈利可以感觉到对方的坚硬隔着布料顶着自己。伏地魔挑开了哈利的腰带，褪去了他的裤子，但是没有脱掉哈利的内裤，冰冷的大手在哈利的大腿附近游走着，时不时爱抚敏感的大腿内侧。

“我要占有你。”伏地魔舔着哈利的耳朵：“我想要听你说，好的，主人。”

哈利颤抖了一下，他不再看天花板，假装什么也没有发生，他垂眼看着趴在自己身上伏地魔，对方猩红的眸子里满是欲望，像是从地狱里释放出来的火焰，正喧嚣着要把哈利完全吞噬掉。伏地魔在等待，他粗喘着气，抓在哈利身上的手收紧了。

“说啊。”伏地魔催促着，身体里焦灼的欲望折磨着他，哈利就在他身下，他是多么想要把自己埋进这副漂亮的躯体之中，再一点点的将哈利推上顶峰，看着哈利漂亮的眼睛因为他而沉沦，嘴巴发出难耐的声音，最后尖叫着跌入他的怀抱。

到那时，魔法会使伏地魔将会完全的拥有哈利，没人可以从他手里偷走他了。

哈利颤抖的更厉害了，伏地魔像个野兽一样压在他身上，蛮横的力量将哈利定在床上，使他无法动弹。哈利曾经想过成为伏地魔的床宠意味着什么，他无法想象自己每天躺在床上，J喘着为伏地魔舒缓欲望。

哈利本能的试图合拢双腿，伏地魔注意到了，他被激怒了，哈利的本能在还在抗拒自己。伏地魔的手抓住了哈利的头发，整个身体都压了上来。身上的魔力越发狂躁。

“说！”伏地魔咆哮着。

哈利被伏地魔吓到了，他双手抵在了伏地魔的胸口，而这种抗拒的动作，在伏地魔盯着哈利的手，视线几乎要灼烧哈利的皮肤，他生气了，而当伏地魔生气了，哈利就必须受伤了。

哈利没有收回手，翠绿的眼睛惊恐的看着怒气越来越重的伏地魔，哈利知道这样的小小抵抗行为并不能阻止伏地魔，但是他不想束手就擒。

“我要折断多少次你的骨头，杀掉多少人，你才能明白。”伏地魔用力撕扯着，哈利被迫扬起头：“你没得选！你是我的，自我抓到你开始，你就已经是我的了！”

“不。。。。。。”哈利声音脆弱细小，他颤抖的厉害，他不知道应该如何才能保护自己，只能不断的往后缩，幻想着自己可以消失在床垫里。

伏地魔无法理解为什么哈利总是这样！没人可以拒绝他！内心深处的欲望尖叫着，宣布要伏地魔立刻征服哈利，伤害他！弄脏他！让他迷失在伏地魔给予他的快感中，在也不能回到光明方！

伏地魔吻住了哈利的唇，那是个凶狠的吻，舌头强行撬开哈利的贝齿，粗暴的侵略着哈利的口腔，不断的加深，来不及交换的津液顺着哈利的颈部曲线流下。

哈利感觉自己快窒息了，他挣扎了起来，别开了脸，中断了和伏地魔的吻。

“别碰我！”哈利尖叫着，眼里全是赤裸的厌恶，他扣住床单，企图爬离伏地魔，。

伏地魔抓住了哈利的肩膀，把哈利压制在自己的身下，尖锐的指甲陷入了哈利的皮肤，留下深深的血痕。他另一只手，伸向哈利的下体，粗暴的扯掉了哈利的内裤，抬起哈利的腰，炙热就抵在哈利的身上。

“我想怎么碰你就怎么碰你。”伏地魔沉下身子，把自己往里推，硕大残忍的撕裂着哈利的身体。

哈利疼的抽搐，他尖叫起来，不断挣扎，踢打，像是濒死挣扎的野兽。

“滚开！”哈利嘶吼着，他恶狠狠咬住了伏地魔手臂，撕咬着，他是如此仇恨这个践踏他灵魂的邪恶男人，光是牙齿陷入伏地魔的肌肉并不能平息哈利的爆发的怒火。

哈利受够了，这么多天，他不断的被羞辱，不断的被摧残，困在这个可笑的牢笼失去了自由。有什么东西在哈利心中破壳而出，那东西挥舞着尖锐的爪子，怒吼着要哈利去伤害面前这个冷血的男人。

于是，哈利用手环住伏地魔，将对方拉近自己，在伏地魔还没反应过来之前，他已经咬住了伏地魔的颈部，大量的鲜血涌出，哈利紧紧的抱住伏地魔，他们从未如此亲密的贴在一起过，哈利继续咬，牙齿深深的陷入伏地魔的皮肤，不断撕扯着，企图让伤口变得更大。伏地魔的血尝起来是热的，腥甜而充满魔力，哈利还以为这个男人的血早就失去温度，就像他冰冷的灵魂一样。

伏地魔吃惊的睁大眼，他甩开了哈利，用手捂住自己受伤的脖子，大量的血液跌落在哈利胸口，伏地魔快速的治疗着自己的伤口。

哈利躺在床上，喘着气，筋疲力尽，浑身冷汗，赤裸的上身布满伏地魔的吻痕，脸上和胸口粘着伏地魔的血，翠绿的眼睛亮极了，宛如划破夜空中的死咒，危险之极，伏地魔第一次意识到哈利有杀死他的能力的。哈利的入口还颤颤巍巍的半含着伏地魔的欲望，魔力在他身上汇集起来，虽然弱小，但是依旧努力的和伏地魔的魔力对抗着。

伏地魔的伤口很痛，哈利刚刚咬的很用力，但是这种攻击行为却让伏地魔又硬了几分，他痴迷的看着哈利，他的宠物刚才是准备咬断他的动脉，不过初次狩猎的小狮子并不清楚如何才能准确的杀死一个人，虽然初步有了杀气，但是依旧过于弱小。哈利的这次攻击，比起是杀戮更像是在发泄愤怒。

伏地魔笑了，哈利沐浴着血液的样子比他预想的要美。他的手掌用力的摁在了哈利的嘴上，防止哈利再次攻击自己。

“很好，疼痛没有摧毁你，反而让你更具攻击性了。”伏地魔赞美道，他抬起哈利的腰，固定住哈利不断挣扎的身体，准备完成刚刚被哈利打断的事情，他强行向里挤压，被紧紧包裹的感觉，让伏地魔舒服的忍不住叹息。

哈利的身体往后缩，他的脚猛的一踢，腰摆脱了伏地魔的控制，伏地魔从温暖中滑了出去。这使得伏地魔暴躁起来，他的欲望需要释放，而哈利却不愿意配合他。伏地魔抓住哈利到处乱踢的右腿，压制到床上，使哈利露出伏地魔想要的地方。

“唔！！！”哈利还没有放弃，他在伏地魔的手掌下尖叫着，不断的扭动身体，如同一条离开水面翻腾的鱼。伏地魔的炙热再次抵在了入口，这次的进入显得尤为艰难，哈利的身子绷的更紧了，伏地魔强行推进，完全不在乎这样哈利的身体会被彻底的撕裂。

伏地魔忽然觉得自己手臂上沾满的温热的液体，他抬头，看见哈利胸口全是血，哈利的肩膀的旧伤因为哈利刚才激烈挣扎完全裂开了，此时哈利面无血色，艰难的呼吸着，身体因疼痛颤抖。

再继续下去，他可能会死掉的。

伏地魔的手颤抖了一下，那天，哈利中枪，倒在自己怀里，渐渐失去生命的场景浮现在伏地魔的脑海里。理智回来了，原始的欲望被压在了一边。

伏地魔松开了捂住哈利嘴的手，哈利终于可以大口呼吸了，他乘伏地魔还在纠结的时候，迅速转身，挣扎着爬离伏地魔，重重的从床上跌到在地上，再蜷缩到了一旁的墙角。

猎物逃跑了。

伏地魔紧盯着哈利，他想把对方抓回来按在床上继续刚才的事情，于是伏地魔下床，朝哈利走了过来，哈利惊恐的看着伏地魔一点点逼近，当伏地魔的手抓在哈利的肩膀上，哈利像快要溺死的人抓住浮木一样抓住了伏地魔的手腕。

“别伤害我，主人。”哈利叫喊道，他翠绿色的眼睛倒影着伏地魔的恐怖身影：“你说过只要我求你，你就会给我想要的。” 

伏地魔停止了动作，哈利的哀求起到了一定的作用。一瞬间伏地魔起来上还是想扑上来把哈利撕成碎片，暴力占有哈利。但是接着伏地魔纠结起来，他不喜欢打破约定，暴力占有毕竟只是一时的，伏地魔想要哈利完全的永久的属于自己。

结论已经很明显了。伏地魔强迫自己放开了哈利，后退了一步，哈利松了口气。

接着，伏地魔猛的一甩，一道魔咒打在了墙，碎裂的声音四起，哈利慌张的避开飞落的碎片。伏地魔在发火，他拿着魔杖表情狰狞恐怖，显然无法如愿以偿使得他无比愤怒。伏地魔虽然已经强迫自己后退了，但是眼睛依旧贪婪的盯着哈利，眼神几乎要割裂哈利的皮肤，将哈利生吞掉，他还是不能完全放弃现在就品尝哈利的冲动。

哈利的心脏在狂跳，他必须做点什么控制住伏地魔，他不能让伏地魔失去理智。

“主人。。。。。。”哈利的声音在颤抖，他牵起伏地魔的手，唇轻轻的碰了一下伏地魔手背上的伤口，那是哈利之前划伤的：“很疼，别伤害我。”

哈利抬头，观察着伏地魔的表情，好在，示弱起到了作用。哈利很清楚伏地魔的喜好，伏地魔无法抗拒哈利可怜兮兮的祈求。哈利已经学会了如何利用自己的优势，就像伏地魔年轻的时候擅长利用自己的魅力一样，哈利从来都是可塑极强的优等生。

伏地魔杂乱的呼吸慢慢的平静下来，眼神不再那么具有侵略意义，哈利的行为缓解了伏地魔的怒火。

伏地魔伸手抓住了哈利的肩，只不过这次并没有强迫的意味，哈利顺从的随着伏地魔手站了起来，伏地魔将他揽进怀里，用自己的袍子遮盖住哈利满是伤痕的身体，冰冷的手划过他赤裸的后背，魔力荡漾开，不断修复着哈利的身体，哈利觉得好多了，不会再疼的发抖，哈利趴在伏地魔的胸口，仔细听着对方的心跳声，平稳有力，不再喧嚣着可怕的欲望，伏地魔冷静下来了。

一直紧绷着神经的哈利终于放松下来，他筋疲力尽的瘫软在了伏地魔的身上。

他安全了。

“我守住了约定。”伏地魔轻抚着哈利的头发，亲吻了一下对方额头：“我真的不想毁掉你。”

哈利点点头，闭着眼睛，不断吸收着伏地魔给他的魔力，他需要变得更强大点才行。

伏地魔又抱了一会儿哈利，他挥挥魔杖，房间碎裂的墙壁恢复如初，沾满血的床单也被换掉了，一切都归于平静。

伏地魔将哈利放回了床上，哈利看着对方召唤来毛巾擦掉了粘在哈利赤裸胸膛上的鲜血，有伏地魔的血也有哈利的血。等哈利被完全清理干净后，伏地魔抬起哈利的手臂，给他套上袖子，再一个个的系好扣子。接着是裤子。伏地魔专心致志的打理着哈利，像是个仪式，他之前扯掉了哈利身上的一切，现在他又给予了哈利身上的一切。

哈利不再赤裸了，伏地魔把枕头拍成舒适的形状，引领哈利躺了上去，再盖好了被子。哈利抬头看着伏地魔，对方脖子上的血已经干掉了，隐约还能看着哈利留下的咬痕。有那么瞬间，哈利想伸出手，也帮伏地魔清理伤口，用沾着水的毛巾，擦掉那些血迹，他更喜欢伏地魔皮肤苍白干净的样子，而不是现在这样。

但是，最终哈利也没有伸出手，他蜷缩在被子里，等待着伏地魔离开。伏地魔俯身，再次亲吻了哈利的额头。接着转身走了。哈利一如既往的听着伏地魔远去的脚步声，一直到声音完全消失，哈利才闭上眼睛。

哈利知道，留给他的时间不多了，伏地魔将会越来越难以保持理智，他的欲望积攒的时间越长，爆发起来就会越恐怖，下次哈利再哀求，伏地魔很可能无法守住约定了，哈利再也不想被伏地魔压住了，他需要尽快逃离这个恶魔。

门发出了一声咔哒声，哈利警惕的看过去，伏地魔一般在哈利睡着后才会回来查看。门被推来了一条小小的缝隙，接着就推不动了。哈利起身，门外黑漆漆的一片，完全看不见东西。

“喵~”细软的猫叫传来，哈利看见门缝间，猫正在奋力向里伸爪子，但是无奈缝隙太小，它不能进来。

“哈利，我们会来救你。”卢平的声音在哈利的脑子里回荡着：“再坚持一会儿。”

猫消失不见了，门也被合上了，仿佛刚才一切只是哈利做的梦。哈利跳下床，走到了门口，他仔细检查着，从地上捡起了一楼暗色的猫毛。

这不是梦。

哈利捏紧了那屡柔软的毛，背靠着冰冷的墙，几乎要哭出来，他的同伴真的没有放弃他。哈利相信他会重获自由。

TBC  
自从我上次索要了❤❤，我充分感受到了大家对我的宠溺~有些朋友疯狂送❤❤翻出我的旧文一路点，简直棒呆了~抱紧猛亲。我是在攒❤❤啦，收集癖，没办法，如果你喜欢这篇文章不要忘记回到lofter上留个❤❤哦~  
以及lofter的片尾还有一个小剧场，感兴趣的话去看看哦~


End file.
